Corrosivo
by Suco de Fruta
Summary: Kagami está sendo um babaca em relação a nós dois. Vive fugindo de mim e sempre desvia a rota quando me vê. Esse Bakagami vai receber uma pequena lição hoje e quando eu terminar... Ah, quando eu terminar, ele vai estar implorando por mais.


— Kagami, achei você...

Kagami está sentado em um banco próximo à quadra de basquete da sua escola. O nome Seirin se destaca no meio da parede branca. Algumas fotos estão penduradas também. A maioria da copa de inverno do primeiro ano.

Eu estou tentando falar com esse teme a mais de duas semanas, mas ele prefere se fazer de crianção. Como sempre, aliás. Eu gostaria de ter me envolvido com alguém um pouco mais maduro.

Começo a andar em sua direção á passos fortes, pra mostrar como eu tô putasso com esta merda de situação. Ele levanta a cabeça e me fita. Eu juro que faíscas começam a sair neste momento.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ele levanta bruscamente no modo "brutus" operandi.

— Eu vim até a montanha, já que ela não vai até mim — Sorrio debochado.

— Eu já falei que não dá pra gente ficar se encontrando em locais abertos — Sibila com algum tipo de grunhido.

— Eu só quero conversar com você — Inclino meu corpo na parede e coloco meus brações atrás da cabeça — Falando assim até parece que você é uma pobre mocinha indefesa e eu sou o vilão insaciável.

— E não é verdade? — Arqueia uma sobrancelha e fala em um tom desafiante.

Ah, Kagami, você deveria saber que me provocar, quando o que quer é discrição e imparcialidade, é uma má ideia. Eu já estou sentindo meu sangue esquentar e meus pelos ficarem eriçados.

Fico em posição ereta. Literalmente falando, porque não foi só a coluna que ficou bem posicionada...

— Eu só mostro que o que é meu é apreciado e devidamente... hum, como posso falar? Ah, sim, devidamente inspecionado.

Coloco a língua para fora da boca, fazendo um giro de trezentos e sessenta gruas. Eu aposto minhas habilidades se ele não estiver tão excitado como eu estou. O ar fica denso e quente. Muito quente.

— Seu filho da puta — Ruge, com raiva — Eu não quero escutar nada disso. Eu não tô afim, entendeu? O que aconteceu naquela noite foi um acidente, acidente esse causado pela bebida.

Fico em silencio por um minuto. É isto ou pega-lo pelo pescoço e beijar/estapear até que ele coloque o juízo no lugar. Isto machuca pra porra! Eu nunca pensei que teria dor de cotovelo pelo projeto de japonês na minha frente.

— E a segunda, a terceira? — Coloco a mão entre meus cabelos — E a quarta? Eu acho que não preciso enumerar, não é? Fica dando uma de Heterozinho ofendido, mas não reclama quando meu pau tá na sua boa ou na sua mão.

Minha respiração está rápida, exatamente como a dele.

Ele desvia o olhar.

— Eu provavelmente estava louco, mas já estou no meu sentido perfeito. E digo, com toda certeza, nada do tipo vai se repetir daqui em diante.

Cretino. Filho de um caralho!

—Nada vai se repetir, hum? Então tudo bem se eu gritar pra todo mundo escutar? Que nas horas vagas você brincava de casinha comigo? — Levanto as mãos para o alto, na medida em que minha voz aumenta — Ó Seirin, vocês sabiam que o prodígio Kagami fica todo ofe...

Sou bruscamente empurrado para o chão por um Kagami enfurecido.

— Que porra você está fazendo? Acha que é divertido? Quer acabar com a nossa vida? — Ele olha para os lados freneticamente.

Levanto e empurro o seu peito com toda frustração que está dentro de mim.

— Acabar com a nossa vida? Acabar com a nossa vida? Que porra você está falando? Você vive em que fodido século?

— Eu não quero repetir o que aconteceu, entendeu? — Me olha com tanta ira que me irrito ainda mais, se é que é possível.

Vejo uma pequena porta semiaberta e já sei o que vou fazer pra alguém pagar com a língua.

— Tudo bem. Você quer acabar com tudo e passar uma borracha? Por mim tudo bem, mas antes vamos resolver isto do jeito que a gente é melhor. Com ação.

Pego sua camisa e, como sei que ele logo vai reagir, o lanço para perto da pequena porta.

— Com ação é o nosso verdadeiro jeito de resolver as coisas — digo baixinho, perto do seu ouvido.

— o q-que...? — Gagueja, parecendo desesperado.

— Nós vamos entrar no armário ao lado e você vai conversar comigo e então, depois disso, eu vou sair pela porta e fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós. Mas, para que isso aconteça, eu preciso que você entre no armário e me escute.

— Eu não vou entrar ali nem fudendo — Tenta me empurrar, mas estou preparado.

— Ahh, você vai entrar sim e, bem, se você quer que seja fudendo... Eu vou fazer o favor de acatar seus desejos.

— Para com...

— Se você não entrar, vou fazer um estardalhaço tão grande que até o fim do dia o presidente vai saber de tudo, entendeu?

Ele me olha e, a contragosto, entra no armário. Mas antes, olha para os lados e se certifica que não há ninguém olhando.

Tão inseguro. Quem iria que logo ele seria assim?

O armário é minúsculo mesmo. Eu tenho que inclinar a cabeça para entrar.

— Então, o que vai ser? — Questiona, parecendo querer correr a qualquer momento.

Esta cena me faz pensar em um cordeiro e um leão. Solto uma risada.

— O que é tão engraçado? — Me fuzila com o olhar.

— É só que acho engraçado a sua tentativa de não querer aceitar.

— Já eu acho irritante a forma como você— Frisa bem a palavra — não quer aceitar que eu não quero mais lembrar — Rebateu.

Me aproximo dele e, antes que comece o xilique, ordeno:

— Não grite, não se mexa bruscamente ou faça qualquer coisa parecida — Ele começa a retrucar, mas interrompo — Eu falei que depois de falar com você, eu esqueceria tudo o que passou, não foi? Bem, só que eu vou falar do meu jeito e você vai ter que aceitar.

Coloco as mãos nos lados da sua cabeça e me inclino até chegar à base do seu pescoço. Ele tenta empurrar, mas seguro seu cabelo e tento deixar um pouco mais claro.

— Não tente impedir, eu não vou te violentar, bakagami. Se alguma coisa acontecer aqui vai ser com sua aprovação. Eu só quero provar meu ponto.

— Para provar um ponto precisa de tanta proximidade? — Ralha.

— Ahummm.

O cheiro dele está me enlouquecendo. Eu preciso retomar o controle para não fazer besteira.

— O que você sente na quadra quando está jogando comigo?

— O quê? Que tipo pergunta é esta?

Santa paciência, que eu não tenho.

— Só responda — Chego pertinho da orelha dele e solto um suspiro — E seja sincero.

Kagami estremece.

— Sinto uma vontade enorme de te vencer e tirar o seu sorriso convencido... mas eu já venci — Pontua.

— Só uma vez e eu baixei a guarda — Observo.

— Tente se convencer.

— Digo o mesmo pra você. Mas eu não quero falar sobre este assunto. Eu quero saber se o que você sente jogando comigo, sente com os outros da geração milagre.

— Não, mas é diferente. Você vive me provocando. Querendo ser melhor que eu, mais forte que eu, não dá pra comparar — Tenta de qualquer jeito esclarecer uma mentira.

Controlo a vontade de revirar os olhos e beija-lo.

— O Murasakiba e o Akashi também esnobam você. Então, por que comigo é diferente?

— Porque...Porque... Ora, porque sim. Eu te conheci primeiro. E você já me emprestou um tênis e me ensinou alguns truques e ...

— Pare de tentar se justificar! — Minha voz sai mais alta e exasperada do que eu gostaria.

— Não grite comigo!

Eu sei que parecemos duas crianças, mas não consigo evitar.

— Então simplesmente responda sem arrodeios , porra!

— O fato de eu preferir jogar com você não quer dizer que eu goste de você — Argumenta.

— Mas o fato de você já ter transado comigo o faz — Rebato.

Nos encaramos. Ele com fúria e raiva e eu com raiva e frustração.

— Eu já transei com dezenas de garotas e nunca fui apaixonado por nenhuma delas — Avalia debochadamente.

Que eu consiga não mata-lo. Que eu consiga não mata-lo. Que eu consiga não mata-lo. Repito o mantra por um minuto.

— Ficou sem argumentos, Teme? — O seu olhar mostra vitória.

— Eu vou começar a falar, mas você não vai interromper em nenhum momento, tá okay? — Espero e ele dá um aceno relutante — O fato de você ficar com mulheres é mecânico. No fim de tudo, você é um adolescente cheio de hormônios e precisa de alivio. Eu sei disso porque tenho a mesma sensação vendo as revistas da Mai-Chan.

Ele tentar falar, mas nego:

— Você aceitou me deixar falar, então espere — Suspiro e começo meu monologo — Você sente o prazer do alivio e não o prazer real. Com aquelas garotas você sente apenas seu corpo livre de tantos hormônios. Agora, comigo você sente o prazer real. Aquele de te deixar louco, necessitado. Que te faz delirar e entender que não exista sensação melhor no mundo.

Observo seu rosto atentamente enquanto vou descendo a mão pelo seu tronco. Chego à aba de sua camisa e coloco uma mão dentro.

— Você está sentindo? — sussurro — O prazer fluindo pelo seu corpo?

Sua respiração engata, mas não esboça nenhuma reação. Não me encoraja, mas tampouco me impede.

— Aquela adrenalina na quadra é só o nosso corpo reconhecendo que nos encaixamos. Eu nunca acreditei em destino, mas no dia que te beijei senti que ali é o meu lugar. Que aqui — Levo minhas mão aos seus lábios e o contorno — é o meu lar. O fato de você não sentir o mesmo com o resto da geração dos milagres é apenas mais uma prova. Eu sei que você sabe que nós nos completamos. Eu sou o único que consegue peitar com você. E você é o único que pode fazer o mesmo comigo. Esse sentimento é corrosivo e só vai ser aplacado quando nos deixarmos levar.

Minha mão encontra seu mamilo e o contorna muito, mas muito lentamente. Deixo só o rastro dos meus dedos em uma caricia leve. Quero atiça-lo ao máximo.

— Nós nos completamos. Nos encaixamos. E eu só quero te mostrar o quão melhor ainda pode ficar se você deixar.

Meu membro está mais rijo do que eu consideraria humanamente possível. O dele também.

— Me deixe te mostrar como você pode chegar ao céu.

Minha mão alcança os botões de sua calça. Desfaço o fecho e adentro minha mão.

Poraaaaaa.

Tá quente e o pre-gozo encharca minha mão enquanto começo a movimentar suavemente. Levo minha boca a sua orelha e dou uma leve mordida.

— ahhhh — Exclama, em um gemido tímido demais para o meu gosto.

— Sinta como é bom, Taiga.

Seus olhos ficam arregalados ao me ouvir chama-lo pelo nome. Então pende sua cabeça e fecha os olhos.

Continuo acariciando seu membro, levanto sua camisa e passo a língua pelo mamilo, raspando os dentes de leve.

— Ka-ka..gami mmmm — Tenta segurar o gemido, mas falha.

Não consigo segurar o sorriso de satisfação que irrompe. O prazer parece cem vezes mais forte.

— Daiki, me chame de Daiki. Eu quero ouvir você chamando meu nome — Digo, entre gemidos, com minha voz extremamente rouca.

Aumento a velocidade e dou um leve chupão em seu pescoço.

— Dai...Daiki...ahhhh!

Está quase demais para eu aguentar.

Seus gemidos estão me deixando louco, mas preciso provar meu ponto aqui.

Aumento ainda mais a velocidade dos meus movimentos e gemo junto com ele.

Lambo o suor do seu pescoço com vontade.

— Ahh... como você é gostoso, Taiga. Eu poderia te provar todinho. Eu não quero outra coisa a não ser me lambusar de você.

— Eu... eu estou tão perto — Seu gemido sai dengoso.

Ele está perto, hein? Hummm.

Chego bem perto de sua boca e falo:

— Bem perto? Imagine se minha boca estivesse ajudando.

Ele solta um gemido alto.

Aproximo minha boca mais ainda, acho que só um centímetro nos separa, reúno todo meu autocontrole e, por uma obra divina, consigo afastar minha boca e minha mão.

— Que porra... — Sua voz sai alta e revoltada.

Eu sorrio.

— Eu sinto muito, mas prometi que não faria nada que você não quisesse e...bem, você deixou bem claro não gostaria de repetir a dose.

Eu arrumo minha roupa olhando para baixo. A visão de um Kagami seminu e excitado é quase demais para eu aguentar.

Dou o meu sorriso mais debochado para ele.

— Parece que você vai ficar um tempo aqui, não é? — Aponto para sua ereção — Bem, eu espero que você pense com carinho no que eu disse.

Ele me olha, incrédulo.

Viro e vou saindo do armário, mas antes:

— Você sabe onde e quando me encontrar. Se você mudar de ideia, me procura que eu resolvo o seu problema, e resolvo com muito prazer. — Por cima do ombro, dou uma ultima olhada de cima a baixo, solto um sorriso, uma piscadela e saio.

Ele não falou nada.

Bem, agora só resta saber em quanto tempo ele virá atrás de mim. E agora, agora eu preciso encontrar um banheiro o mais rápido possível.

Saio andando rápido, ou tão rápido quanto alguém com uma rocha entre as pernas consegue e fico me perguntando em que momento ele virá até mim.

Espero que seja em uma noite inesquecível... Bem, eu só sei que resolverei o seu problema com muito, muito prazer.


End file.
